


Listen to the sound of our love (and watch as we fall)

by MorbidArcana



Series: HQ one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Semi is in a band later on, breaking up, the first few paragraphs are post time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidArcana/pseuds/MorbidArcana
Summary: Never had Semi smiled like that to him, the way he looked like when he nailed a song on stage was only reserved for music, not Shirabu. Their late nights of embracing were left for the wind to sweep by, the dent in his matters felt like cold ice on his back. Their love that was once intertwined in a tight bundle of vigor had turned into a longing gape that he knew could never be repaired. His heart ached, his tears burned his eyes. Nothing could stop this, not even the toxic taste of alcohol could wash away the sensations that lurked deep in his throat.He needed to let go.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: HQ one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Listen to the sound of our love (and watch as we fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinasteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinasteele/gifts).



They fell in love at the start of December.

The snowflakes had fluttered down from the sky, dusting their hair and skin as they stood face to face, their hearts enigmatic and their love like a supernova. They were alike in a sort of interesting way, the dubious feeling of connection had settled in one stormy night.

The both of them had diligently agreed to do an extra clean up since it was their turn to do another clean sweep of the gym. Ushijima had given Semi the keys with a stern look on his face before disappearing with he rest of their teammates. It was an extra task that required not much effort, but Shirabu had an ominous feeling once the doors to the gym clicked shut.

Turns out, they were both stuck there for the rest of the day.

The snow storm outside became violent and destructing. The both of them knew that going out would be like walking to their demisable doom. So they decided to stay and wait it out. During their small time together, they managed to bond over small flickers of interest. And when Semi brang up music, a whole city lit up inside of Shirabu.

For the rest of their time being, they chatted about famous musicians, the composers and the way the music elegantly mingled in with the symphony of instruments. Semi had pulled out his phone and presented Shirabu with a short video, huddling them closer to that they could share a single pair of ear phones. At that time Shirabu realized that his heart had begun to pick up it's pace, however he had thought it was because of the music, the way the lights glowed and shun on the singer who poured his heart out for the audience, fingers gliding over the guitar as his smile looked like pure ecstasy.

_"I want to do that some day."_ Semi had said, pointing at the guy in the video. Shirabu had turned his head to the side, only to find that his teammate was staring right back at him. There was something in his eyes, like a glint of burning passion and ambition, it drew Shirabu in, the way his irises shone under the dim light, the way they were so awestruck, and it was at that moment that the brunette's stomach fluttered lightly from the sight.

After that day, they became friends, and under the moonlit snowy night in late December, they shared their love for each other and closed the gap that had been wide open since the day they both stepped foot onto the court.

Four years later in August they got married.

It was a fleeting moment, a small sliver of time that Shirabu would never forget. They had just finished up with one of Semi's gigs, Las Vegas was a place that Shirabu had only dreamed of. He was fascinated by the life and energy, the way people were so carefree and wild. Semi had offered to take him to a place, somewhere secret. He told Shirabu not to tell anyone about it, pressing his finger to his lips childishly which gained an eyeroll from the brunette. At first, he was hesitant, narrowing his eyes and questioning if he'd even come out alive. But of course, the surprise had been utterly ridiculous yet fantastic at the same time. In a blip of time they got married, and it was the best day of Shirabu's life.

But then in November, things changed...

Semi's band had started gaining popularity, it was something that Shirabu thought was inevitable, with the amount of talent he held and the passion he thrived on. He had expected that their relationship might take a small toll, but he hadn't realized how big of a consequence Semi's job might be. As soon as their newest album had sold off the shelves, company after company had offered them to preform on bigger and bigger stages, they were practically swimming in money, fame and glory. Shirabu had never seen Semi smile so hard before, and that was what struck him in the heart.

Never had Semi smiled like that to him, the way he looked like when he nailed a song on stage was only reserved for music, not Shirabu. Their late nights of embracing were left for the wind to sweep by, the dent in his matters felt like cold ice on his back. Their love that was once intertwined in a tight bundle of vigor had turned into a longing gape that he knew could never be repaired. His heart ached, his tears burned his eyes. Nothing could stop this, not even the toxic taste of alcohol could wash away the sensations that lurked deep in his throat.

_He needed to let go._

And finally, on January 25th, Shirabu cracked.

Semi had came back late at night, stumbling in, clearly drunk out of his mind. He had been slurring some things to him but Shirabu just sighed and helped him get to bed. He carefully placed his lover down and laid right beside him, staring up at the ceiling as Semi rambled on in small mutters. He wasn't that loud, he was enthusiastic of course, but he wasn't screaming like Tendou or shouting at the top of his lungs like Goshiki. Instead he had settled with a more passive route, talking excitedly about a new opportunity that showed up, it was something that Shirabu loved about him, the tranquility of his words.

"Eita?" Shirabu had whispered, cutting Semi off mid sentence, he still seemed drunk into the oblivion, and Shirabu took advantage of that.

"If you had to pick, would you choose me or music?"

The question was answered by a hesitant pause, the atmosphere around them turned tense, thick like the ink that drowned him everyday as he reminisced their memories of when they were younger, and now as he compares their relationship, he realizes that their love was bound to be corrupted from the start, when Shiratorizawa lost to Karasuno, Semi hadn't even spared him a glance.

But he fell in love with him anyways, because who wouldn't?

"I think..." Semi starts, Shirabu's heart pounding in his ears, he turns his head to the side, meeting the dull and monotone face of his lover, eyebrows scrunched up. It's shouldn't take this long right? It shouldn't, it' can't, but what if-

"I.. I don't know..."

On Janurary 27th, Shirabu walked out of the house with a suitcase and a wedding band tossed on the floor.


End file.
